


Puzzle pieces to a crown

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: (???), Aged-Up Character(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Chronic Pain, Curses, Dimension Travel, False Accusations, Freckles, Fugitives, Guilt, Hair Braiding, Haircuts, Lawyers, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Married Miles Edgeworth/Phoenix Wright, Moon, Moonjumper is too, Nail Polish, Nightmares, On the Run, Other, Outer Space, Protectiveness, Psychological Trauma, Scare, Secrets, Snatcher is dealing with stuff, Stars, Transformation, Vampire Bites, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: Nastume has returned to the planet and it seems  something has changed  mainly with the subcon forest where red,black,and white threads lay around the trees but not only that it seems  something  is  among  the planet  and  Nastume is hiding something
Relationships: Ayasato Mayoi | Maya Fey/Karuma Mei | Franziska von Karma, Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, Moonjumper (A Hat in Time)/Original Character(s), Snatcher (A Hat in Time) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Puzzle pieces to a crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journey to the past hoping for answers

A blonde male in his 20s lay in his bed his long blonde with black ombre hair wrap in a slight messy bun he sleep peacefully, the moon shine on him a figure loom over him with sharp canis as the figure lean over to the blonde's neck inch to a vein till the light turned on and the alarm went blaring the figure disappear.

The blonde yawned as he got up and stretch as he grabbed some day clothes in his closet was a black suit with a rabbit pin on the jacket,' ....never again...' the male thought with a slight frown as he grabbed a sleeveless turtle neck, and a pair of jeans.

'just need to hide here till my memories of that night.' he thought as he put on a pair of fingerless and a jacket to cover the makings that are on his arms and back ' Maybe snatcher would know ....some kind of magic law .' he thought.

Nastume walk to the main area of his space ship to a planet ' it been awhile sorry it took me to be accuse of a crime to come back.' he thought as he put his hair in a low ponytail.

**mafia town**

Nastume lands on the ground ' wow this place hasn't changed since the last I been here I wonder how mu change..' he thought till as he walked down the alley way till someone jump in front of him " speak of the devil and she will appear.." nastume muttered as he looked at the hood wearing female " have you been following me ?" The blonde asked "I saw your ship! " Mu shouted as she lift the male in her arms.

" I just got here." The blonde chuckled softly as he looks at the mustache women " geez you are light!" She said noticing her time traveling friend who looks like slightly feminine looking " eh ,DNA." Nastume shrugged at Mu, who in turn laugh and put him down " so how the whole Mafia problem been?" He asked as he walked along side her with a small jump in his strade " so what happened to your hair?" Mu asked noticing his hair " ah well it's a long story..." Nastume said as he rubbed his neck " is it the same for the cut on your ear?" Mu as she pointed to her own ear, nastume cover his own ear " yeah..." He muttered " maybe I'll tell you some other time..." Nastume said.

" Ah ...so are you going to visit dead bird?" Mu asked

" Yeah and maybe subcon.."

" ... actually they something going on in the forest.." 

" Huh?, What going on?"

" Well people have been found ..dead..blood lost"

TBC


End file.
